Draco's Tiger
by pikachumomma
Summary: On rainy days, everyone wants to cuddle. The Dark Prince and his mate are no different. Dark Harry.


A large growling tiger stalked the gaunt hallways bypassing wizards who shrank into walls trying to disappear. It wasn't often to see the tiger but when they did it was often when the Dark Prince was in a pissed off mood. The wizards prayed that the Dark Prince's Mate was in a happy mood and not being picked on otherwise there might be some casualities. The older wizards knew not to mess with Dark Prince's Mate but some of the younger ones seem to forget because Draco Malfoy had an androgynous beauty as well as being prissy when he wasn't with his mate.

As the powerful tiger rounded the corner towards back patio where his mate's smell wafted from; voices floated in the air causing the tiger's ear to perk listening to the smooth but cold voice of his mate in public.

"It's a wonder that our Prince puts up with you," a female voice said, causing the tigers fur to rise.

"Yeah he would probably prefer something warm rather frigid," a male voice stated as the tiger began a low snarl.

"As if any of you are worthy of our Dark Prince," Draco's frosty voice chilled the air and soothe the burning embers of the tiger anger, "Besides what would you know what our Dark Prince needs?"

"We know he needs someone to love him," the female answered as the tiger snorted. Draco did that plenty.

"And you are qualified for that I suppose?" Draco sneered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes."

"Can you even look at him without fear?" Draco questioned arching his brow, never had once had Draco ever look at his mate fear. There was nothing to fear as Draco knew him inside and out even before he knew that they were mates. Why fear something that you felt safe with?

The tiger smirk at his mate standing his ground. Those pathetic beings didn't deserve to even breathe the air his beautiful mate breathed. Besides Draco was perfect in every aspect. He maintained the perfect Slytherin Mask befitting of the Dark Prince's Consort/Mate/Lover, but when they were alone the coldness aloofness was replaced by warmth and smiles and cuddles. Draco could handle the expectations placed on him without breaking and it was something his mate was fervently thankful for day in and day out.

The tiger made his presence known before any rebuttal could be made as curled around his mate's waist before sitting in front of his mate with his hackles raised, growling slightly at those who dared to even speak to his mate. The tiger could smell the fear and sneered internally.

"Mmmy Prince," The male stammered and jerked into a bow as the female curtsied.

"Pathetic," Draco spat at the trembling forms, "How are you supposed to love him if you can't even speak to him without trembling."

The duo went to speak but the tiger merely glowered before turning and began to slowly nudge his mate from the inferior insects.

Draco's eyes tighten at the quivering forms before turning on his heel, stepping sharply towards their bedroom knowing his lover was behind him, following him and no doubt watching his arse. Draco mentally rolled his eyes at his mate. Any chance he got to oogle Draco, he took it. Draco never said anything as it inflated his ego knowing his handsome dark mate couldn't tear his eyes away from his body.

Once in their rooms the tiger pushed Draco to the bed gently tearing at the clothes leaving pale healthy skin in its wake as the clothes fell gracefully into a pile on the marble floor.

Draco huffed but crawled onto the bed with a smile. He smiled softly when the tiger climbed in bed curling himself around Draco protectively before laying his head on Draco's chest savoring the warmth of the naked skin.

Draco scratched the tiger's ear before running a soothing hand down the mate's head and neck.

"Rough day Harry?" Draco asked gently knowing that his love needed to recapture his control if he was in his tiger form. It was during the times as Harry Potter-Riddle in tiger form needed unconditional love and attention as well as cuddles. Being touch starved until Lord Voldemort, his father, adopted him. It had been a cold and rainy day when Tom Riddle was walking by a park to see a small shaking figure. Upon close inspection, Tom Riddle frozen with recognition at the lightning bolt scar being partly hidden with untamed black locks, but seeing his mortal enemy near frozen and unbearably thin, something shifted inside Tom breaking the blasted prophecy as he gathered the small boy forever thankful that he apparated in the nick of time before his curse could be rebounded unto him.

Harry nudged Draco's chest slightly indicating that 'yes, it was a rough day.'

"Hmm lets see what could have happened to make it a rough day," Draco pondered thoughtfully as he continued to pet his mate. He knew his mate loved clear skies whether in the day or night and it has been raining since last night.

The tiger hid his feline smile by licking a line up Draco's torso eliciting a slight giggle.

"It's overcast and that always put you in a cuddling mood," Draco stated, "You also had a meeting with Romanian Wizards today and you had been nervous, I mean concerned over it. Something went wrong obviously but ultimately you obtained their cooperation since you are here in tiger form rather than in your super charged Mage form."

Harry huffed a few breaths indicating that was a small laugh.

"Hmmm I believe that is all. Or all that I can think of, however I may have missed something as well," Draco smiled and turned into his mate burying his face into the fur on Harry's neck enjoying the fact he could relax and be himself in comfort and protection. Not having to maintain his mask always made him feel less burdened

They relaxed in silence just enjoying their peace and each other letting time slip pasted them. Draco was being lulled into a nap with Harry's steady breath and pulse as he rested on his tiger when Harry shifted back into his human and scooted up the bed to meet the silver sapphires eyes.

Harry pulled his love into his arms placing a soft kiss on those perfect lips as his long tan longs tangled with the pale ones of his love.

"I also just really missed you today. I needed your calming presence by my side, but I understood you had prior engagements," Harry breathed tracing his fingers down the sculpted cheeks. So unbelievably happy to have Draco a priceless treasure sought by many in his arms.

"Are you sure? Perhaps you needed a clinging warmth instead of frigid consort," Draco teased with a hint self-consciousness intertwined.

Harry smiled gently and nipped at Draco's bottom lip, "I would rather have my mate who knows what I need no matter where we are at. You are perfection."

It was true, Draco knew when Harry had to be the Dark Prince acting on behave of adopted father Lord Voldemort and acted accordingly showing nothing but a cold calculating Slytherin knowing Harry would later refer to him; since Harry for as much as he has matured truly became a Wizard of Power still had a temper that fogged his judgment. Draco also knew when Harry was being the Dark Prince on a social level at parties and galas with other Purebloods and Allies, where Draco show the proper amount of affection but was still reserved as not only did Harry refrain from overly showy public affection but Lord Voldemort frowned upon it as well. So the small touches to his elbow or slight brushing of thighs or shoulders was enough to keep Harry calm and polite to rude guests. And when Harry was himself, so was Draco, where touches were necessary to even breathe for them. Where emotions flowed freely.

Draco hid a soft smile and snuggled into his mate's broad chest and whispered, "You are perfection as well."

Harry grinned and tightened his hold on his love. He couldn't live without his Draco, thankfully he didn't have to.

AN – Hehe no real plot. Just a sweet moment between two love-birds. Let me know what you think. Till next time!


End file.
